Edward & Bella
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: Dos chicos con diferencias abismales lograran completarse el uno al otro después de un infortunado accidente, ¿podrán esas mismas diferencias sepáralos o los unirán?
1. Cap 1 Bella

**Cap. 1 Bella**

Isabella Marie Swan una hermosa joven de solo 17 años, estatura media, ojos marrón al igual que su cabellera larga y ondulada, tez blanca casi como el papel.

Bella como sus amigos la conocían es hija de Charlie y Renne Swan quienes pertenecen a una de las familias más importantes de todo Estados Unidos.

La joven vivía solo con su padre después de que Renne se marchara con otro hombre dejándolos solos cuando la pequeña apenas tenía 7 años.

Charlie por su parte era un hombre que vivía solo para el trabajo ya que como dueño de una de las más prestigiosas empresas de redes de comunicación tenía que estar viajando constantemente lo que provocaba que Bella se criara prácticamente sola, acompañada únicamente de la gente del servicio.

Bella no tenía clara la idea de lo que era una familia, así como tampoco tenía a nadie a su lado que la orienta y que le enseñara a diferenciar lo bueno de lo mano, aprendió que su padre era el tipo que la proveía de lujo y que cumplía con todos sus caprichos por muy extravagantes que estos fueran.

Aun así le tenía cierto tipo de cariño al único hombre que era de su familia directa y que trataba de compartir un poco de tiempo con ella.

Un día que la chica regresaba de clases en uno de los institutos privados más respetados del país fue recibida extrañamente por su padre.

- Hola Bella, ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? – le pregunto su padre con un beso en la mejilla.

- Igual que siempre, clases por todos lados unas fáciles de entender y otras no tanto – dijo Bella restándole importancia al asunto.

- Bueno cariño, sé que te prometí que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos, pero se presentó una emergencia en una de las empresas en Londres y parto esta misma tarde, no sé cuánto me demore tal vez un mes – dijo Charlie acompañando a la habitación de la joven a que dejara sus cosas.

- Está bien, espero que todo se resuelva pronto – dijo Bella ya acostumbrada a que su padre le cancelara sus planes frecuentemente.

- Aún tengo un poco de tiempo, así que si tienes hambre podríamos comer juntos antes de que me marche – ofreció Charlie tratando de compensar una vez más a su hija.

- Claro, me das unos minutos para cambiarme y nos vemos abajo – dijo Bella quien odiaba el uniforme de tela a cuadros.

Su padre salió de la habitación con un asentimiento de cabeza dejando a Bella para que se cambiara y así lo hizo bajando minutos después en unos jeans de diseñador y una blusa de cuello ojal holgada que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos mientras dejaba al descubierto la piel del hombro.

Padre e hija comieron en un cómodo silencio solo roto por el ruido de los cubiertos al impactar con la vajilla, ambos eran personas de pocas palabras y se sentían cómodos de esa manera.

Cuando ambos terminaron Charlie se dirigió a la puerta donde ya lo esperaba su chofer mientras guardada un par de maletas dentro del auto, se despidieron con un simple adiós y un cuídate.

Cuando el auto del padre de Bella se perdió en la acera la joven se dirigió a su recamara y marco el numero de una de sus amigas.

- Jess, ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche? – Pegunto Bella apenas contestaron la línea.

- No tengo nada aun, ¿tienes algo en mente? – pregunto a su vez Jessica una de las compañeras de clase de Bella quien se había autodenominado su mejor amiga ya que eso elevaba su estatus social dentro del instituto.

- No lo sé, mi padre ha salido de viaje que te parece si nos vemos en ese lugar de moda, como se llama… - dijo Bella antes de verse interrumpida.

- The Class – dijo Jessica emocionada por ir a un lugar tan exclusivo – va a ser genial Bella ¿quieres que le avise a los demás chicos?

- Sí, me parece una buena idea tengo ganas de divertirme un poco – dijo Bella sonriendo por anticipación.

- Muy bien nos vemos afuera a las nueve – dijo Jessica y después colgó para comenzar a realizar una serie de llamadas.

Bella por su parte estaba ansiosa por salir y divertirse un poco tal vez estuviera ahí Tayler y le diera un pequeño pase, hacia un par de días que no se metía nada y su cuerpo comenzaba a pedirlo.

Posiblemente también debería de ir preparada para pasar la noche follando con alguien, le daba igual si fuera mujer u hombre solo quería pasarla bien.

Cuando llego la hora de partida, salió de su casa vestida únicamente con una minifalda negra que apenas y le cubría lo necesario, una blusa gris humo que se ajustaba a sus curvas dejando una buena vista de sus pechos, con maquillaje a tono y unos tacones de vértigo negros.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y condujo hasta el lugar mientras comenzaba a cantar una de las canciones que sonaba en su estéreo.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que era la única que faltaba, ahí estaban Jessica, Mike por suerte estaba Tayler, también estaba Lauren y Jane su hermano Alec.

Sabía que la noche prometía y que la pasaría de maravilla, cuando lograron entrar se colocaron en una mesa de la zona VIP gracias a la propina de Bella y pidieron un par de botellas de Vodka y Whisky.

Era cerca de media noche cuando Tayler se llevó a Bella hacia los sanitarios y le obsequio un hermoso dosador de aluminio color plata relleno de la nieve que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Bella discretamente se lo llevo a la nariz y esnifo un poco del polvo blanco sintiendo como al momento la euforia se apoderaba de ella y con esa misma emoción se lanzó a los brazos de Tayler besando salvajemente sus labios mientras introducía su lengua en la cavidad del chico quien aprovecho para meter las manos debajo de la falda.

Algunos minutos después y de haber disfrutado de un buen faje ambos regresaron a la mesa donde estaban más que achispados gracias a las fuertes bebidas que consumían como si fueran jugo.

Cuando todos estaban en la pista de baile bailando muy pegados unos de otros Bella levantaba las manos y movía las caderas sensualmente al ritmo de la música mientras se restregaba al cuerpo de Jane su rubia amiga.

- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? – le pregunto Bella a Jane acercándose a su oído para que la pudiera escuchar.

- Sí, porque no habría de hacerlo – dijo la chica arrastrando las palabras debido a los efectos del alcohol.

- Solo era curiosidad – dijo Bella tomando de las caderas a la rubia pegándola más a su cuerpo al tiempo que besaba su cuello arrancando gemidos de sus labios.

Bella estaba bajando sus manos para colarse debajo de la pequeña falda de Jane cuando sintió unas fuertes manos posándose en su trasero.

- ¿Te diviertes con mi hermana? – pregunto una voz masculina en su oído mientras le restregaba su erección entre sus nalgas.

- ¿Estas celoso Alec? – pregunto Jane mirando a su hermano a los ojos mientras mantenían prisionera a Bella entre sus cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

- Claro que no, pero no sabes cómo eso me pone – dijo Alec que seguía moviendo las caderas sugestivamente.

- Creo que si me hago una idea – dijo Bella sacando más el trasero para poder sentir la erección de Alec mientras con manos traviesas jugaba con la entrepierna de Jane.

De esa manera entre bailes provocativos, caricias e insinuaciones comenzaba a amanecer, para cuando se dieron cuenta eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y todos tenían que regresar a sus hogares.

A fuera del lugar todos se despidieron, quedando en que Alec y Jane se irían a quedar en casa de Bella, imaginando que cosas podrían pasar entre cuatro paredes sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Bella se puso al volante y con música a todo volumen arranco manejando a gran velocidad mientras en la parte de atrás ambos hermanos seguían bebiendo y consumiendo el pequeño obsequio que les hizo Tayler.

Estaban solo a un par de cuadras de la casa de Bella cuando un joven salió de la nada dejando momentáneamente aturdida a Bella quien solo atino a girar el volante de manera brusca esquivando al chico, pero golpeando uno de los coches que afuera estaban parados logrando que con la fuerza el auto comenzara a dar volteretas sin darle tiempo de nada a Bella que solo cerro los ojos esperando sentir el fuerte impacto del metal el cual no se hizo esperar, pero sorprendentemente no sintió dolor alguno… solo dejo de sentir.

**Buenas noches les paso a dejar el primer capitulo de esta historia que espero y logre llamar su ****atención****.**

**Hasta la ****próxima****.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	2. Cap 2 Edward

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son completa y ****absolutamente****de S. Meyer, yo solo los uso un rato para jugar con ellos en mi mente retorcida y loca esperando que les guste.**

**La historia se la dedico a mi hermano que aunque espero que nunca lea esto, el fue quien me inspiro con sus gustos musicales.**

**Cap. 2 Edward**

Edward Cullen un joven de casi 18 años alto y delgado aunque no debilucho, unos extraordinarios ojos verdes poco comunes, cabellera cobriza e imposible de domar y una hermosa tez blanca poco cuidada debido al trabajo duro.

Edward era hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen un matrimonio feliz y muy unido que sabía disfrutar de los pequeños detalles de la vida.

El matrimonio tenía tres hijos, Edward el mayor después estaban los mellizos Alice y Emmett Cullen encantadores niños de 10 años de edad que compartían la misma mirada verde que su madre y una mata de cabello negro como la noche herencia de la abuela paterna.

A pesar de que eran una familia unida atravesaban una serie crisis económica al perder Carlisle su trabajo debido a que la empresa en la que laboraba se declaró en bancarrota.

Llevaba un mes buscando trabajo, pero nadie lo quería contratar, alegando un sinfín de pretextos entre el más mencionado era el de la edad y no que Carlisle fue un hombre grande, pero con más de cuarenta años nadie lo quería contratar.

Por azares del destino una oportunidad se le presento, pero le representaba un sacrificio muy grande ya que tendría que dejar a su familia y trasladarse a la otra punta del país.

Después de platicarlo, Edward les convenció de que se fueran y de que el cuidaría de los mellizos y después de mucha reflexión ambos padres accedieron a lo que les dijo Edward ya que sabían que se estar separado uno del otro le afectaría, pero les dolía más dejar solos a sus hijos más sin embargo era algo necesario si no querían dejar de tener dinero para siquiera tener algo que comer.

En medio de una despedida emotiva y llena de ilusiones de una vida mejor Esme y Carlisle partieron dejando a sus hijos solos. De esa despedida habían pasado ya un par de meses y en lugar de ver una mejoría estaban peor que antes y a Edward no le quedó más remedio que dejar la escuela a pesar de que estaba por terminarla.

Encontró un lugar como ayudante en un taller mecánico haciéndole de todo un poco, un ayudante en general, pero por desgracia eso no le era suficiente para sufragar los gastos de la casa, la escuela de los mellizos y gastos que surgían de improviso.

Así que mintiendo sobre su edad entro a trabajar en un bar de noche sirviendo copas, sabía que mentir estaba mal, pero no creía que le afectara por aumentar su edad solo un par de meses que era lo que le faltaba para obtener la mayoría de edad.

Se dirigía hacia su segundo trabajo después de dejar a sus hermanos dormidos cuando se topó con James un chico que se podría decir que era su amigo solo de dientes para afuera, pero mientras no se metiera con él no tendría ningún problema más por el contrario algunas veces le había ayudado con algunos chicos que trataban de hacerle algo a él o sus hermanos.

- Hola como estas, hace ya un rato que no te había visto – dijo James alcanzando a Edward que se le hacía un poco tarde.

- Hola James, lo siento pero es que ando un poco retrasado – dijo Edward sin ganas de ser grosero.

- Y eso como que porque, tienes una hora para llegar a casa – Dijo James en tono de burla.

- No, la verdad es que tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo Edward consultando su reloj y maldiciendo para sus adentros.

- Veo que estas apurado, así que te dejare ir tranquilo, pero si me gustaría hablar contigo te tengo un negocio que estoy seguro de que te va a convenir – dijo James que sabe que si en alguien podía confiar era en Edward aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que se prestaría para ayudarle.

- Claro, muchas gracias y ya será para otra ocasión en la que hablemos – dijo Edward prácticamente echándose a correr para tomar el autobús que en ese momento pasaba.

No tardaron más de tres días cuando James se las arregló para que pudiera hablar con Edward y por eso aprovecho los quince minutos de descanso que Edward tenía en el bar.

- ¿De qué es de lo que quieres que hablemos? – pregunto Edward tan directo como siempre.

- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, siempre tan directo – dijo James con una enorme sonrisa parecida al del gato de Alicia en país de las maravillas.

- Bueno… gracias – dijo Edward dudando un poco si en lo que le acaba de decir James era un alago.

- A lo que viene entonces… veras tengo un negocio entre manos que estoy seguro de que a ti te beneficiara, me supongo que sabes a que es a lo que me dedico ¿cierto? – dijo James mirando fijamente a los ojos de Edward logrando que este asintiera imperceptiblemente.

- Bueno he escuchado rumores pero no estoy al cien por cien seguro de nada - dijo Edward dudando por un momento sobre cuál era la respuesta que le debía de dar.

- Bueno pues entonces supongamos que crees en esos rumores, veras he estado estudiando una casa enorme que está en la zona más privilegiada de la cuidad – dijo Jame tan tranquilo como si hablaran del clima.

- ¿Y que hay con esa casa? – Pregunto Edward sin entender que es lo que James ganaba con contarle sus planes.

- Pues los dueños de esa casa prácticamente nunca están en ella y tienes muchas casas más esparcidas por todo el mundo así que ellos tienes dinero hasta para tirar – explico James.

- Pero al final de cuentas es su dinero – dijo Edward quien seguía perdido en las intenciones de James.

- Sí, pero no creo que sea su dinero por más tiempo, yo soy alguien necesito y me imagino que tú también ya que me he percatado de que ya no vas a la escuela e incluso tienes dos trabajo y hace bastante tiempo que no he visto a tus padres por lo que yo solo quiero ayudarte – dijo James explicándole sus razones.

- ¿Y cómo es que quieres ayudarme? – pregunto Edward.

- Muy fácil, tú me vas a ayudar a entrar y tomar algunas cosillas y todo nos lo repartiremos a la mitad y así ayudaras a tus hermanos – dijo James – sabes no es algo que pueda hacer solo y confió en que tú me ayudaras y no le dirás nada a nadie.

- Quieres que entre a robar en una casa, lo siento mucho James pero yo no soy un ladrón y no te preocupes que no le diré nada a nadie, pero no te puedo ayudar será mejor que busques a alguien más – dijo Edward indignado porque le hiciera semejante propuesta, estaba desesperado pero no por eso tomaría el camino fácil.

- Vale, hagamos una cosa piénsatelo pero solo tienes un par de días para darme tu respuesta, yo de verdad quiero ayudarte, si quieres sabes dónde encontrarme – dijo James dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

Si en algo James confiaba era en su instinto y algo le decía que Edward terminaría ayudándolo en su plan y que ambos saliesen beneficiados, no sabía muy bien por qué pero esa familia le caía bien en especial Edward.

Edward por su parte sabía que no había nada que pensar él no pensaba aceptar esa oferta, no tenía mucho dinero pero si el suficiente para que sus hermanos tuvieran lo necesario y así seguiría por con sus esfuerzos y los empleos decentes que tenía.

Por desgracia la tranquilidad que Edward tenía no le duro tanto como él quería, estaba a menos de un mes de cumplir la mayoría de edad cuando fue llamado a la oficina del jefe del bar para decirle que tenía que dejar de trabajar en ese lugar debido a que era menor de edad y si se enteraban las autoridades podían cerrarle el local y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir y ni las suplicas de Edward al decirle que necesitaba demasiado el trabajo, ni que estaba a unos días de dejar de ser menor de edad el hombre no cedió y Edward termino sin trabajo.

Fue la desesperación de darse cuenta de que apenas y le quedaba dinero para sufragar los gastos de la casa lo que lo llevaron a tomar la decisión de buscar a James.

- Hola Edward sabía que vendrías a buscarme, eres un chico listo – dijo James con una enorme sonrisa en cuento lo vio llegar.

- Acepto tu oferta James, pero solo será en esta ocasión no me gustaría volver a repetirlo – dijo Edward bajando la cabeza al sentir la culpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Claro, ya veremos si será solo por esta vez normalmente después de una primera uno le agarra gustillo a esto y lo toma como carrera de elección – dijo James con una enorme sonrisa ya que sabía que difícilmente alguien roba una sola vez y no lo vuelve a hacer.

- No James solo será por esta ocasión – aseguro Edward con mucha seguridad.

- Bueno ya el tiempo lo dirá por el momento tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo James dirigiendo a Edward a una casita de aspecto abandonado.

Después de un tiempo planeando el asalto, todo lo dejaron listo. James averiguo que en el lugar solo vivían un hombre y una joven que salía de fiesta cada fin de semana y que el padre viajaba a menudo, lo que Edward aun no entendía era como James se había enterado de que el hombre saldría de viaje por un tiempo lo que les daría la oportunidad perfecta para entrar a la casa.

Esa noche era el gran día y nada podía salir mal, Edward sabía que un solo error representaría una perdida enorme ya que el iría a la cárcel y dejaría a sus hermanos desamparados y eso no lo podía permitir por lo que se concentró al máximo en lo que tenía que hacer aunque eso le representara una carga emocional y de conciencia.

Ambos chicos vestidos de negro lograron colarse a la casa sin grandes dificultades y entraron a diferentes habitaciones sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de cosas que ahí había, en una totalmente femenina Edward se rehusó totalmente a entrar ya que no se le hacía apropiado violar de esa manera el espacio de una mujer y James lo respeto.

Revisaron la recamara principal claramente era de un hombre, rebuscaron entre las cosas y tomaron algunas, llegaron a lo que suponían era un despacho y rebuscaron hasta que encontraron algunos fajos de dinero y cosas de mucho valor.

James que ya tenía bastante experiencia, se dio cuenta de que además de dinero las cosas que tenían les darían aún más dinero y como era hombre de palabra le ofreció la mitad a Edward pero a él no le interesaban las cosas más que el dinero, así que James le compro su parte dándole prácticamente todo el efectivo.

Aun temblando Edward tomo el dinero y como no tenía donde guárdalo se lo acomodo en el calcetín, trataron de salir con la mayor discreción posible para no levantar sospechas aunque dudaban que alguien estuviera despierto a las cuatro de la mañana.

- Bueno pues de aquí cada quien para su casa y suerte, disfruta de tu dinero y cuando necesites más ya sabes dónde encontrarme yo por mi parte pienso darme una buena vida por un tiempo comenzando a celebrar – dijo James feliz de haber obtenido tan jugoso botín, mientras caminaba hacia atrás en medio de la acera.

Ninguno de los dos chicos se percató de donde salió el coche que manejaba a gran velocidad, pero por fortuna los reflejos de James fueron rápidos y alcanzo a esquivarlos y cuando se vio a salvo del otro lado de la acera emprendió una carrera con rumbo desconocido.

Edward por su parte se quedó horrorizado en su lugar ya que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, casi habían atropellado a James, pero ahí no termino el evento si no que la persona que venía al volante dio un giro estrepitoso golpeando con otro auto ahí parado lo que disparo al auto dando volteretas hasta estamparse con un poste en un fuerte sonido que despertó a medio vecindario.

**Hoy noche de ****actualización****espero que el capitulo haya sido de su total agrado, mil gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr ya que son el pago que obtengo por mostrarles las locuras que surgen en mi loca cabecita.**

**Besos Ana Lau y hasta la próxima semana.**


	3. Cap 3 El accidente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y yo solo los ocupo para jugar con ellos en mi retorcida mente esperando que les guste.**

**Cap. 3 El accidente**

Cuando sus piernas reaccionaron corrió hacia el auto para ver si todo estaba bien, no le importaba nada ni lo que acaba de hacer solo sabía que tenía que ir a verificar que la persona al volante estuviera viva.

Cuando Edward llego hasta el auto se dio cuenta de que en el auto no solo venia una persona sino tres y quien venía al volante era la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto a pesar de tener el rosto cubierto de sangre, se asustó al ver semejante ángel tan maltrecho pero se calmó al ver la suave cadencia de su respiración lo que le indicaba que está viva, miro hacia el asiento de atrás y observo como dos chicos estaban en una posición por normal para un cuerpo y cristales a su alrededor como si se hubieran estrellado en los cristales de las ventanillas lo cual era cierto.

Impresionado se echó hacia atrás y a lo lejos escucho las sirenas de las ambulancias acercándose, sabía que tenía que irse pero algo lo detenía al lado de la hermosa personita que estaba débil en el auto.

- Buenas noches – dijo uno de los paramédicos que descendido rápidamente de la ambulancia moviendo la chico para poder acceder al interior del auto.

Después de un par de maniobras lograron sacar a las tres personas que estaban dentro del auto y partieron rumbo al hospital a lo que Edward logro colarse donde estaba la chica que iba al volante.

Cuando bajaron de la ambulancia Edward siguió la camilla muy de cerca hasta que entro en un área a la que él no podía accesar por lo que se dirigió a la sala de espera donde según los cuchicheos de las enfermeras se enteró de que los dos chicos que estaban en el auto en posición extraña habían muerto dentro de la ambulancia.

Edward se lamentó por la pérdida de dos seres tan jóvenes, no era quien para juzgar si era bueno o malo que ellos muriesen pero se alegró de sobremanera al saber que la chica bonita a pesar de estar grave, estaba bien.

Cuando le preguntaron que hacia ahí, Edward les dijo que estaba esperando información sobre la joven del accidente que él lo había visto todo.

Le tomaron su declaración y dijo todo lo que paso, pero no le dejaron ir a ver a la chica ya que nadie sabía que intensiones tenía con ella, de esa manera pasaron un par de días en los que Edward iba con la intención de que le dejaran verla no entendía porque tenía esa necesidad.

Cuando el medico salió de una de sus revisiones Edward entro a hurtadillas a la habitación en la que tenían a la chica y se quedó maravillado con lo hermosa y delicada que se veía tendida en la cama y como si fuera invocado por el canto de las sirenas sin que le diera la orden a su cuerpo se acercó hasta la cama de la joven de rizos castaños y se perdió en la profundidad del mar chocolate de su mirada cuando ella de improviso abrió los ojos y por un momento solo vio terror para después dar paso a la curiosidad.

- Hola, yo lo siento no quería asustarte solo quería saber cómo estas – dijo Edward sumamente nervioso porque no le quitara la mirada de encima.

- Estoy bien gracias – dijo Bella con voz pastosa debido a que no hablaba mucho y con un tono acido – quien eres y que quieres – continuo Bella escaneando de arriba abajo al chico que estaba frente ella, era guapo que no lo conocía de nada.

- Me llamo Edward, siento importunarte solo quería saber cómo estabas yo vi cuando tuviste el accidente – dijo Edward sintiendo como le comenzaban a sudar las manos.

- No tenías por qué preocuparte – dijo Bella en tono mordaz.

- Lo sé, pero aun así me preocupe no he visto a nadie de que te acompañe ¿quieres que contacte con alguien? – pregunto Edward extrañado porque en los ratos que se había pasado a verla nunca había visto a nadie con ella.

- No, gracias que no te vas a ir ya – dijo Bella señalando hacia la puerta.

- Si lo siento yo solo quería ver que estuvieras bien – dijo Edward bajando la mirada mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta mientras se repetía una y mil veces que era un estúpido por pensar que una chica como ella pudiera ser simpática con él.

- Espera – dijo Bella cuando Edward tomo el pomo de la puerta.

- Tranquila no volveré a venir puedes estar tranquila y no me he llevado nada – dijo Edward volviéndose para enfrentarse a Bella.

- Acércate por favor – pidió amablemente Bella.

- ¿Eres bipolar o algo por el estilo? – pregunto Edward con genuina curiosidad.

- No, ¿porque? – pregunto a su vez Bella.

- Porque tiendes a cambiar de humor muy rápido – explico Edward.

- Lo siento, pero no es mi intensión – dijo Bella en voz baja.

- No te preocupes no tienes nada por lo que disculparte – dijo Edward ya listo para irse.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Bella volviendo a detener a Edward en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Por qué, que? – pregunto Edward comenzando a sentir un pequeño dolor de cabeza al tratar de encontrarle sentido a lo que decía Bella.

- Porque te importa que este bien si no me conoces – dijo Bella implorando a que se diera la vuelta y se acercara a la cama.

- No lo sé, solo me preocupe – dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

- No te vayas – dijo Bella cuando abrió la puerta.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Edward.

- No lo sé, solo no te vayas – pidió Bella sintiendo como lagrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla.

- No llores, un ángel no debe llorar – dijo Edward acercándose a la cama de Bella para capturar con su dedo la gota de agua salda.

- Yo no soy un ángel, me llamo Isabella pero todos me dicen Bella – dijo Bella estirando su mano para que Edward la tomara, estaba a punto de decirle que sus amigos así le decían pero se acaba de dar cuenta de que estaba sola y que no tenía verdaderos amigos y que ninguno de sus padres hizo nada por ir a verla.

- Mucho gusto Bella – dijo Edward regalándole una enorme sonrisa que le calentó el pecho.

Poco a poco comenzaron a hablar de mil y un cosas mientras el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y cuando un medico entro a revisarla trato de sacar a Edward de la habitación, pero Bella lo impidió diciendo que era su amigo y que tenía todo el derecho del mundo de estar ahí todo el tiempo que el quisiera.

Así comenzaron con esa rutina, donde Edward iba a verla por la tarde noche después de salir del taller y atender a sus hermanos, pasaba un par de horas en compañía de Bella descubriendo muchas cosas de ella y hablándole de él y de su familia.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y Bella cada estaba mejor y le dolían menos los golpes y la fractura de costilla que había tenido comenzaba a sanar favorablemente.

Bella estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por Edward que no había sentido por nadie, lo extrañaba todo el día y cuando llegaba a visitarla su corazón latía acelerado. Estaba sumamente agradecida con el sobre todo después de que la fueran a visitar unos agentes de la policía para informarle sobre las consecuencias que tendría su irresponsabilidad al manejar drogada y bebida.

Bella sabía que no era toda su responsabilidad la muerte de Jane y Alec ya que ella trato de no impactar contra la persona que le salió de la nada y así se los hizo saber a los policías quienes revisaron las cámaras de seguridad confirmando así su coartada.

Aun así su padre quien no se había presentado en todo ese tiempo solo le envió a su abogado y acordaron pagar una fuerte cantidad en una fianza y que Bella entrara en un programa de rehabilitación y desintoxicación.

Para fortuna de Bella contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Edward que la escuchaba pacientemente y le tomaba la mano con cariño cuando le daban pequeños ataques de ansiedad presentándose el primero después de una semana estando hospitalizada.

Los doctores estaban seguros de que no tardaría mucho tiempo en desintoxicarse ya que apenas comenzaba a caer en el vicio, pero no la dejaron salir del hospital hasta que estuviera completamente curada y sin drogas en su sistema para evitar que callera en la tentación ya que no era un secreto para nadie que ella estaba sola en casa y no había ningún adulto que se preocupara por ella.

Cuando un mes había pasado ya Bella estaba casi curada en su totalidad aun le dolía un poco el costado donde se había fracturado la costilla, pero fuera de eso estaba como si nada.

Estaba impaciente dando vueltas en la habitación esperando a que llegara Edward a su visita diaria a la cual estaba ligeramente retrasado y eso era muy raro en él.

- Lo siento Bella, pero había mucho trabajo en el taller y después estaban los gemelos que se pusieron pesados para ir a dormirse – dijo Edward entrando con una rosa entre sus manos.

- No te preocupes Edward, sé que tienes otros asuntos que atender y además tú tienes que ver por tus hermanos – dijo Bella regalándole una sonrisa amable.

- Cada día estas más hermosa y tus ojos brillan de una manera especial que logran hacer que pierda el hilo de mis ideas, me entran ansias locas de verte cuando cruzo la puerta para salir de estas cuatro paredes, dime hermosa hechicera que has hecho conmigo que te veo en todos lados y te pienso a todas horas – dijo Edward acercándose a Bella acariciando su mejilla sonrosada con la rosa antes de depositarla en sus manos.

- Gracias Edward, tu eres la casusa de que sea una mejor persona y del brillo de mis ojos – dijo Bella tomando las manos de Edward mientras posaba su mirada en los atrayentes labios de Edward.

- Me vuelves loco Bella, te has convertido en mi norte, en mi inspiración y en mis ganas de vivir – dijo Edward acortando la distancia que aun los separaba mientras colocaba ambas manos en las mejillas de Bella para deleitarse con el sabor de sus labios.

En ese momento los dos sin decir ni una palabra más mostraron sus sentimientos, Bella por primera vez en la vida sabía lo que era amar y ser amada, que alguien se preocupara por ella y la cuidara que estaba a su lado de manera incondicional.

Edward por su parte sabía que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida, su padre le había dicho que cuando la encontrara iba a poner su mundo de cabeza y que ella sería su mundo y eso era Bella para él.

Cuando ambos se separaron se regalaron una sonrisa enorme reflejo de la del otro y sus labios volvieron a unirse un par de veces más.

- Gracias por entrar a mi vida, nunca pensé que un accidente me llevara a conocer a la mejor persona del mundo – dijo Bella acariciando su mejilla y un sentimiento de remordimiento se apodero de Edward que sabía que no era la mejor persona del mundo porque robo.

- Yo soy el que debería de dar las gracias al destino por cruzarte en mi camino – dijo Edward abrazando a Bella estrechándola entre sus brazos.

- Prométeme que siempre estarás ahí para mí – dijo Bella con un poco de desesperación ya que había encontrado la fuente de la felicidad y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir así como así.

- Te lo prometo Bella, siempre estaré a tu lado, no puedo estar lejos de ti, eres mi mayor necesidad – admitió Edward volviendo a besar los labios de Bella.

- Gracias Edward, ya verás que cuando salga de aquí todo ira para bien, dejare las drogas definitivamente y no volveré a tomar una gota de alcohol en mi vida – prometió Bella quien ahora entendía que no necesitaba de falsos amigos ni de sustancias nocivas para poder tener un poco de felicidad.

- Bella no quiero que hagas esto por mí, quiero que lo hagas porque quieres, por ti misma – le dijo Edward tomando su rostro con ambas manos para que se miraran a los ojos.

- Está bien Edward, pero también lo hare por ti porque quiero ser la mejor persona y ser merecedora de ti – dijo Bella aferrándose a los brazos de Edward.

- Tú ya eres merecedora de mí, soy yo el que debe de dar las gracias de que un frágil ángel de porcelana como tú se fije en mi – dijo Edward besando el tope de la cabeza de Bella.

- Bueno que te parece si lo dejamos en que ambos somos merecedores de lo que tenemos – dijo Bella regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

- Me parece muy bien, ¿qué quieres que hagamos esta noche? – pregunto Edward encaminándose a un pequeño sofá que ahí tenían gracias a las insistencias e influencias de Bella.

- No lo sé, quiero que me acunes en tus brazos y embriagarme de tu esencia mientras me dices más palabras bonitas – dijo Bella acurrucándose contra Edward.

- Claro que si mi dulce ángel, yo por ti haría lo que fuere necesario para poder ser merecedor de esa sonrisa enceguecedora que ilumina todo a su paso – dijo Edward en un susurro cerca del oído de Bella.

- Gracias por todo no sabes cuan feliz me haces, sabes te tengo una noticia pero no sé si sea buena o mala – dijo Bella dudando un poco.

- Pues no lo sabré hasta que me digas de que se trata – dijo Edward.

- Mañana me dan el alta y me gustaría que estés ahí conmigo, además de que no sé qué va a pasar cuando este en mi casa ¿me seguirás visitando? – pregunto Bella con inseguridad, nunca se había visto como alguien insegura pero el no saber qué pasaría en su relación con Edward la dejaba en un suspense continuo.

- Claro que es una buena noticia, el que te den el alta y ya te dije que no te voy a dejar hasta que tú me lo pidas y si no hay inconveniente podre ir a visitarte a tu casa o salir a dar un paseo – dijo Edward con emoción en la voz al saber que por fin saldría del hospital y que podría llevarla de paseo y disfrutar del aire libre y que los rayos del sol bañaran su rostro.

- Entonces vas a estar aquí mañana, yo voy a hablar con el médico para que me deje ir hasta que tu llegues – dijo Bella muy segura de conseguir lo que quería, siempre lo había hecho.

- Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente con eso, me gustaría poder decirte que estaría aquí temprano pero la verdad es que estaría mintiendo no creo que me dieran permiso de salir temprano – dijo Edward siendo sincero con ella.

- No te preocupes por eso, sé que tienes que trabajar para velar por la seguridad de tus hermanos y eso es algo que no te discuto más por el contrario hace que me sienta orgullosa de ti – dijo Bella buscando los labios de Edward.

Así siguieron un par de horas más hasta que Edward decidió que ya era bastante tarde y tenía que regresar a su casa y descansar un poco, además de que no le gustaba abusar de las concesiones que había conseguido Bella.

Al día siguiente Edward llevaba parte del dinero que había tomado de aquella casa dispuesto a pagar por la cuenta de hospitalización de Bella, tenía un sentimiento de culpa porque si James no se hubiera atravesado nunca se hubiera accidentado, además de que era una manera de calmar su conciencia por haber tomado dinero que no era de él.

Cuando la amable señorita del hospital le tendió la cuenta casi se va de espaldas al leer la cifra final, por fortuna le alcanzaba lo que traía y hasta le sobraba y pago la cantidad indicada aun a pesar de las de las protestas de Bella quien le prometió le pagaría todo lo que se había gastado en ella cuando llegaran a su casa y lo que Edward se negaba rotundamente.

La única manera que Bella encontró para convencerlo de que aceptara de vuelta el dinero fue que le dijo que era para sus hermanos y solo así lo dejo pasar.

Una vez fuera del hospital pararon un taxi y Bella le dio la dirección de su casa y fueron todo el viaje entre castos besos y una plática ligera, cuando el taxi paro frente a la casa de Bella un jadeo salió de los labios de Edward y se quedó estático en su lugar olvidando su caballerosidad para ayudarla a bajar.

- Que pasa Edward anda baja, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – dijo Bella apoyada en el marco de la puerta del taxi.

- ¿Vives aquí? – fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Edward que estaba blanco como el papel.

- Sí, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte anda baja – le pidió Bella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios sin saber lo que sucedería a continuación.

Bella se hizo hacia atrás dándole espacio a Edward de que bajara después de acercase a la puerta y tomar la con fuerza.

- Lo siento mucho Bella, pero no puedo hacerlo y todo término – dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo pidiendo después con un poco de desesperación al taxista de que arrancara de ahí.

Bella se quedó en shock con la mano ligeramente estirada como tratando de detener el auto que se llevaba a Edward, no sabía que había pasado ni cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí de pie sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro dejándola fría por dentro.

**Hola yo de nuevo pasando a dejarles un capitulo mas esperando que les guste, muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y rr.**

**Nos leemos la ****próxima****semana con posiblemente el ultimo capitulo.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	4. Cap 4 Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa S. Meyer yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos en mi loca cabecita esperando que sea de su agrado.**

**Cap. 4 Revelaciones**

Edward no sabía qué hacer cuando el taxi le dejo cerca de su casa, le pago y comenzó a vagar sin una dirección en específico sin saber que hacer o sentir, sentía que se ahogaba se sentía muerto por dentro no podía creer la cruel broma que el destino les gasto, sabía que aunque le doliera nunca la volvería ver, pero por desgracia no se podía dejar caer había dos seres que dependían de él y tendría que ser fuerte y cargar con la cruz que le toco.

Bella por su parte no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, pero después de recuperarse un poco entro en su casa y mandando todo a la mierda llego corriendo a su habitación buscando con desesperación el cofrecito debajo de su cama.

- La vida es una mierda y disfruta de mi dolor, sé que prometí ser mejor pero si para Edward las promesas son moneda común y las manda al carajo pues tú te vas con ellas – juro Bella en voz alta mientras las lágrimas descendían sin compasión por sus mejillas.

Quería olvidar todo, volver a no sentir y verse cubierta por esa felicidad falsa que solo la nieve y el alcohol le proporcionaba.

- Tu Edward no eres mejor que todos esos hipócritas de mierda que solo estaban conmigo para sacar provecho de mi estatus social, al menos ellos son más sinceros en sus pretensiones y a cambio me proporcionaban un momento de falsa felicidad o de mínimo un buen polvo y que me diste tu… nada solo palabras falsas que lograron enamorarme como una idiota que cayo rendida a tu pies y te dedicaste a pisotearme – seguía despotricando Bella gritándole a la pared aventando la cajita con furia contra esta al verla vacía.

Ahora recordaba que había consumido sus reservas poco antes de que tuviera el maldito accidente, sabía que tenía que conseguir más a la brevedad posible y no contaba con efectivo en ese momento, pero sabía dónde su padre guardaba un poco en caso de emergencia y aquella era una emergencia.

Se puso de pie y corrió al despacho de su padre dándose cuenta de cuan fría era su casa así como su corazón y su vida en general.

Abrió el cajón donde estaba segura de que estaba el dinero pero se sorprendió al verlo vacío, extrañada comenzó a detallar la habitación dándose cuenta de que estaba inusualmente vacía, le faltaban unas cuantas cosas más y como si de una bomba se tratara se dio cuenta que en ausencia le había robado algunas de sus partencias.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros Bella regreso a su habitación, ahora si su padre pondría el grito en el cielo y estaba segura de que le echaría la culpa a ella o el personal de la casa ya que no faltaba nada de su habitación.

Como por iluminación divina recordó que su padre hacia algún tiempo había mandado a colocar cámaras de seguridad dentro de la casa y Bella se había puesto furiosa porque según ella sería una violación a su intimidad, pero en esos momentos estaba más que agradecida de que lo hubiera hecho.

Abrió el computador buscando el programa que controlaba las cámaras e ingreso las contraseñas indicadas las cuales solo tenían su padre y ella y se entretuvo un buen número de horas revisando todos los días que ella no estuvo no encontrando nada fuera de lo usual con los empleados de la casa ni de nadie extraño.

Estaba por darse por vencida faltándole solo el día que ella se accidento cuando dos personas aparecieron en el video y con asombro observo las habilidades para entrar y no hacer ruido alguno, siguió todos sus movimientos y activo el sonido para escuchar lo que decían quedándose aturdida al reconocer la voz de uno de los hombres, no le podía ver bien el rostro pero estaba seguro de que tendría una desordenada cabellera cobriza y una penetrante mirada verde.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo Bella dejando caer su peso sobre la silla cuando en una de las tomas se vio claramente el rostro las dos personas que había entrado a su casa.

No podía creer que él había sido capaz de entrar a su casa y tomar las cosas de su padre, también se llenó de sorpresa al percatarse de que el otro hombre había sido la persona que se había atravesado esa noche que perdió el control.

No sabía que sentir, tenía un millón de preguntas y solo había una persona que se las podría dar y no descansaría hasta dar con Edward y que le diera una explicación, en ese momento entendió porque pudo pagar la cuenta del hospital sin ningún problema.

Los días pasaron hasta hacerse semanas, Charlie había regresado de su viaje y no le dio mucha importancia a los sucesos de su hija más allá de un castigo ligero que consistía en restringir sus recursos monetarios y que ella tendría que pagar los gastos de reparación de su vehículo ya que no le compraría uno nuevo.

En cuanto a la falta de cosas y de dinero Bella sin saber muy bien porque le dijo a su padre que había organizado una fiesta en casa y que de seguro alguna de las personas que había acudido se había llevado las cosas y como no eran muchas no se había percatado de su falta hasta después, por lo que Charlie no le dio mayor importancia al asunto solo le prohibió volver a hacer una fiesta en casa a lo que Bella acepto sin más.

Bella se sentía dolida, no entendía porque su padre no le gritaba, la castigaba o hasta la golpeaba en reprimenda por haber hecho tantas locuras y poner en peligro su vida y ser de cierta manera la causante de las muertes de dos personas más.

No entendía cómo es que a su padre no le importo lo más mínimo el enterarse de que consumía drogas y alcohol, de que perdía el control sobre sí misma, estaba segura de que si le decía que se revolcaba con hombres y mujeres por igual no le importaría tampoco, así le dijera que hacia orgias en su habitación.

Bella se sentía más sola que nunca y extrañaba las cálidas palabras de Edward y sus brazos que la hacían sentirse querida y que había alguien a quien le importaba aunque ya no sabía si era mentira o no, pero si era mentira estaba segura de que prefería vivirla antes de seguir sobreviviendo en esa soledad que la estaba consumiendo. No le importaba si tuviera que pagarle a Edward con tal de que le vendiera un poco de cariño.

Estaba sumergida en sus cavilaciones como últimamente le ocurría cuando un mensaje le llego a su móvil avisándole que habían encontrado a Edward y le anexaban una dirección.

Estaba aterrada no sabía con se encontraría y a pesar de saber que su padre había vuelto a salir de viaje y que no le impediría salir a esas horas de la casa decidió esperar al día siguiente para ir y enfrentarse a Edward.

Edward llevaba algunas semanas como en trance dedicándoles toda su atención a sus hermanos y regalándoles sonrisas que no le llegaban a los ojos, sus hermanos no eran tontos pero no sabían cómo ayudar a su hermano.

Era como si Edward no fuera del todo Edward había perdido parte de su ser, como si solo estuviera en estado automático y todos se daban cuenta pero Edward trataba de engañar a los demás y así mismo.

Ese día estaba siendo especialmente estresante con demasiado trabajo en el taller y era algo que extrañamente agradecía porque le impedía tener tiempo para pensar en las musarañas que rondaban por su mente.

Estaba tratando de concentrarse en el camino que se le cruzaba de frente con ganas de llegar a su casa y atender a sus hermanos y cuando llego a su casa saludo a los gemelos con un fuerte abrazo y un beso arrancando sonrisillas de felicidad de los chicos.

- Muy bien pequeños es hora de cenar y después hay que irse a la cama – dijo Edward incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia a la cocina mientras era correteado por los gemelos.

Estaban por sentarse a la mesa cuando el ruido de la puerta los alerto a lo que Edward se puso de pie y fue a ver de qué se trataba llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al ver quien estaba parada en su puerta.

- Bella – dijo Edward con voz estrangulada.

- Hola Edward, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Bella más insegura que nunca.

- Claro pasa, quieres acompañarnos estábamos a punto de cenar – dijo Edward tambaleándose sobre sus pies sin saber que más a hacer.

- Creo que no fue un buen momento – dijo Bella posando su vista sobre ambos niños pelinegros que la miraban con extrañeza desde su sitio en la mesa.

- No te preocupes por eso, anda pasa y cenas con notros – insistió Edward igual de nervioso.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Bella entrando a la pequeña casa mientras se encogía en su lugar sin saber que hacer o como proceder con todas la preguntas que rondaban por su mente.

- Podemos hablar Edward, solo será un momento prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo – dijo Bella de pie junto a la mesa en la que veía con la misma atención en que la veían los gemelos que la examinaban de arriba abajo sin tapujo alguno.

- Claro que si acompáñame – le dijo Edward conduciendo a Bella hacia una pequeña puerta entrando así a una recamara claramente la de Edward.

- Edward tengo muchas preguntas que hacer que no sé por dónde comenzar – dijo Bella siendo honesta con Edward.

- Me supongo que ya sabes porque estaba cerca de tu casa cuando pasó lo de tu accidente ¿verdad? – dijo Edward tan directo como siempre.

- Si, lo sé y no sé porque lo hiciste o creo que si – dijo Bella al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

- Lo hice por mis hermanos, sé que no es una excusa valida pero por ellos yo haría lo que fuera necesario para que salieran adelante – dijo Edward acercándose a uno de los cajones.

- ¿Y crees que robar era la solución? – pregunto Bella con gran interés por lo que le contestara.

- Yo sé que no es la solución y que no debí de haberlo hecho, pero no me arrepiento de lo sucedido – dijo Edward tomando entre sus manos un paquete.

- ¿Tu sabias que vivía ahí antes de que nos conociéramos y estando en el hospital? – siguió con sus cuestionamientos Bella.

- Yo no te conocía hasta que te vi toda desvalida en el auto bañada en sangre – dijo Edward con un destello de dolor en su mirada y algo dentro de Bella se contrajo.

- ¿Porque te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste aun después de prometerme que no me dejarías? – le acuso Bella derramando lágrimas de dolor y furia.

- Lo siento Bella nunca fue mi intención no cumplir con mi palabra – dijo Edward acercándose a Bella para abrazarla.

- Dime te pareció divertido burlarte de mí, fingir preocupación y enamorarme con palabras bonitas y después dejarme botada en la puerta de mi casa y decirme que no podrías verme más sin darme ni una maldita explicación – exploto Bella alejándose del contacto de Edward.

- Lo siento Bella, sé que no tengo porque pedirte que me creas pero yo nunca había tomado algo que no fuera mío en toda mi vida, pero me vi invadido por la preocupación y la desesperación ya te había mencionado algo de eso y sé que no es todo lo que te hace falta pero te puedo regresar lo que me queda y prometo pagarte todo lo que tomamos solo por favor no dejes que me aparten de mis hermanos – pidió Edward entregándole el paquete que tenía entre sus manos.

- El dinero no me interesa Edward, sabes a mi padre le importo un demonio lo que me paso el faltante de sus pertenencias, del dinero, incluso le dije que me drogaba y follaba con cuanta persona se me atravesara ¿y sabes que me dijo? – pregunto Bella con un ligero tono de sarcasmo – me dijo que me disminuiría mi paga mensual.

- No entiendo – dijo Edward reflejando la duda en su rostro.

- Que resulta que a mi padre le importa un rábano lo que pase con mi vida – dijo Bella con una sonrisa amarga.

- Oh Bella yo lo siento mucho – dijo Edward aprisionando entre sus brazos a Bella aun a pesar de las protestas de Bella.

- Suéltame, ya tengo que irme – dijo Bella luchando contra los brazos de Edward y sus deseos de quedarse.

- No Bella, si me perdonas mi falta nunca más te dejare sola, quiero que entiendas que te convertiste en lo más importante de mi vida y cuando te deje fue porque no quería que supieras que entre a tu casa y tome lo que no era mío – dijo Edward logrando contener a Bella entre sus brazos.

- Tú me robaste algo más que cosas materiales – dijo Bella perdiéndose en la mirada verde de Edward encontrando lo que buscaba desde hacía tiempo sin saber que era.

- Yo lo siento, se me cae la cara de vergüenza pero créeme si te digo que trabajare y mucho para ganarme tu confianza de nuevo y para recuperar todo lo que robamos – dijo Edward tratando de transmitirle todas sus emociones que se reflejaban en su mirada.

- Ya te lo dije no me importan las cosas materiales, he venido por mi corazón porque también me lo robaste y lo quiero de vuelta así como a ti – dijo Bella estrellando sus labios sobre los de Edward sin darle tiempo apenas de tomar aire.

- Gracias Bella, sé que ambos pecamos por motivos diferentes pero juntos lograremos ser mejores personas – dijo Edward acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella.

- Siempre que me prometas estar a mi lado – dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios.

Bella no sabía que estaba buscando cuando fue a buscar a Edward, creía que solo quería respuestas a porque le había robado, pero termino dándose cuenta de que solo seguía a su corazón buscando el amor y la protección que solo los brazos de Edward le daban.

Edward creía que nunca más la volvería a ver, que siempre sería un alma en pena, pero el destino la volvió a poner en su camino para que juntos resanaran los errores cometidos en el pasado el cual no podían cambiar, pero trabarían en mejorar su presente y planeando un futuro pleno y feliz.

**Fin**

**Este es el final de la historia y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla, les agradezco sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima, me ****gustaría****que se dieran una vuelta por la nueva adaptación que voy a subir dentro de unos minutos.**


End file.
